Technical Field
The present invention relates to a boundary line recognizer device recognizing a boundary line separating a lane where the vehicle is traveling on the basis of an image captured by a camera mounted on a vehicle.
Related Art
For preventing deviation of vehicles from lanes or automatically steering control, boundary line recognizer devices, which processes images captured by cameras mounted on the vehicles and recognizes boundary lines separating the lanes where the vehicles are traveling, have been suggested. Especially, as the boundary line recognizer devices, boundary line recognizer devices discriminating a proper boundary line which is a control objective of the vehicle from multiple dividing lines have been suggested.
For example, in PTL1, dividing line candidates are detected in a multiple dividing lines detection area, it is determined which type each dividing line candidate is, and it is decided what relative positional relationship each dividing line candidate whose type is determined has to configure the multiple dividing lines. Further, the boundary line candidate having the largest degree of continuity to the boundary line which has been detected until the vehicle enters the area where the multiple dividing lines are provided is selected, thereby establishing the boundary line.